


Save My Soul

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: When a face from the past resurfaces, NCIS must race to save one of their own.





	1. Save My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This story has spoilers for an upcoming episode of NCIS (5X14). Do not read this story if you don't want to be spoiled. You have been warned!  
  
We do not own any characters from NCIS. If you recognize a character, we didn't create them. If you don't recognize a character and you like them, we made them up. If you don't recognize a character and hate them, we have no idea where they came from. Please don't sue us!  


* * *

Jethro Gibbs never thought he’d see the day when the director was marched out of NCIS under FBI guard. Under guard, as if she was a criminal. He’d had a five minute heads up, hadn’t even been able to get up to her office before the SecNav had hung up and Fornell had stormed upstairs.

Little shocked him any more, but hearing that Jenny was being removed from her position had. And being offered the position of interim director was an honor of a sort, he supposed. He wouldn’t take it, had refused outright. There was no way he could help Jenny from that office. Instead, he’d suggested the person he most trusted, and nodded as his colleague picked up his own phone.

Jethro stood as they led her down the stairs, four FBI agents surrounding her. She looked lost, furious, but also scared. He stood on shaking legs and jogged over toward her, ignoring DiNozzo’s “boss” as he rushed by. He stepped in front of the FBI agents, glaring down at Fornell.

“A minute, Tobias.”

“No, Jethro.” Tobias had drawn himself up tall, shoulders stiff, expression resolute.

“Yes, Tobias. You know who just called me. Five minutes in the interrogation room, all mics and cameras off. Do I have to pull rank?” Tobias had no way of knowing he’d turned down the directorship yet.

“Fine.”

“Jenny, you okay?” he asked in an undertone, as soon as the door had closed. He aligned her so that her mouth couldn’t easily be seen. “What the hell is going on? You get home and hunker down. I’ll brief our people and be over in an hour. Don’t try to shake the tails but when you get home flush any bugs and do a search for wires. You’re not going down for this.”

“I’m fine Jethro. This is nothing more then a misunderstanding, they can’t possibly believe that I killed La Grenouille.” Jennifer pushed her hair back before facing her best team leader. “I don’t want you on this case. I’m not going down for this, and neither are you. That is a direct order, Agent Gibbs, not a suggestion. I need someone to watch my back and the higher up the better. I have no doubt this is the FBI’s way of getting back at us for the Haswari debacle that we took care of for them.”

“Jennifer, let me handle all of this. You concentrate on you and keeping yourself safe and I’ll take care of the rest of it. You need to take care of yourself. Do you have anyone who can be with you in case I’m too close to the situation and am under too much surveillance? I will be here for you, Jenny. The entire team will be. The entire agency will be. You have our support.” In a way this was Jethro’s fault, the Ari situation taking down someone else he cared about.

“We’ll get to the truth, Jenny.”

“I know what the truth is Jethro, there’s no need to get to it. The FBI will know it as well soon enough.” Jen appreciated the sentiment, but didn’t want anyone getting into trouble for interfering in this investigation. 

“I’ll call a friend when I get home. And I promise not to lose my tails and I’ll sweep the townhouse when I get there. I also have provisions at home, a throwaway cell, which Abby has promised me is untraceable. Never thought I’d have to use it for something like this but I’m okay. I have safe areas that not even our esteemed counterparts would be able to find. I could spend my whole extended vacation in that room, and feel like I’ve gone to the spa. This is a chance for me to relax, while Fornell clears my name. They won’t ever be able to tie this to me”

Jethro nodded, giving her a faint smile. “Okay then. I’ll be in contact soon.” He squeezed Jenny’s arm then leaned in close. “Trust me and DiNozzo, nobody else quite yet, okay? He’ll be your interim director.”

“Jethro, I want you to take the position. Don’t cut off your nose to spite your face.” If Gibbs noticed the quick look of panic crossing her face, he didn’t say, but the last person she wanted to take her position was DiNozzo. “He’s not seasoned enough and you know it. I need you to make sure Fornell doesn’t run roughshod over my people. He won’t respect Tony and he’ll do what ever the hell he wants.”

“Jenny, come on. Me? I’d cause more problems than I’d solve. They’d use the two of us against each other, especially about Ari. Tony is the natural choice. He went undercover, he knows the situation even better than I do, and I can work angles behind the scenes. And his party boy persona won’t be breached by the FBI, they’ll underestimate him.

“Fornell doesn’t respect Tony, but he damn well respects me. Anyway, it’s too late, I already turned SecNav down. None of us could handle Tony whining if he got the position and then had it pulled away.”

Jethro gave her a long look. “You have faith in him, Jen. I know you do. Trust me, partner. You’ve put your life in my hands in the past.”

“I trust you Jethro, I’d just feel better knowing that you were watching my organization. Tony’s a good agent but he’s not ready for a shot at being Director.” She knew that the younger agent would be someday, but that day wasn’t now. “I should have suggested someone outside of the office, but I thought you’d jump at the chance to my job.”

“You realize Jeanne is going to be back in town, and back where she can do all sorts of damage to DiNozzo’s fragile ego. You have noticed that he hasn’t been himself since this all went down. You’re putting him in a position to deal with a woman he claimed to love. Even you’re not that heartless, Jethro. Take the job, give Tony baby sitting the director duty, and let Fornell do his job. I’m going to be cleared and I don’t want any shoe prints on my desk, Gibbs.”

“That is why Tony has me watching his six, Jen. And so do you. Jeanne will be contained.” Thing was, what she said made a certain sort of sense. “I can’t go back on my word now, Jen. You want to deal with DiNozzo’s pouting? It’d cause more problems, Jenny. Going back, changing my mind, would give the impression of instability at the top level, and having DiNozzo in says we’re confident and in control. Even a little cocky, but neither of us has ever been cocky now, have we?.”

He gave her a gentle smile. “And I can put the screws to Tobias, Jen. He needs to be contained and controlled and we have a shared history and shared ex. I also helped him with his kid, he owes me.”

He tucked a strand of hair back and leaned in close, not sure what exactly he was intending to do, kiss her, hug her, comfort her when she clearly was in charge, but then her cell phone rang.

“Saved by the bell,” he muttered, annoyed. “You better answer that.”

Tony had tried to remain calm as he’d taken the call of his career and saw the FBI and Gibbs lead Jenny out, then presumably to interrogation. They didn’t reappear for a few minutes and Tony couldn’t resist the urge to call her. What the hell was going on? Ziva and McGeek were yammering excitedly and Abby and Ducky had come up, probably alerted by McGee. The other agents were milling around, obviously waiting for Gibbs to get back and tell them what was going on.

He knew her cell was probably being monitored, so he used one of his prepaid cell phones. “You okay?” he asked in a low, rough tone, his voice echoing around the men’s bathroom where he’d retreated.

Jen closed her eyes, needing to hear his voice, but this was a horrible time. “Why yes, I did order a sweater last week from your store. I was told it would be several weeks before it would be in, but if you have it sooner, that’s fine. You can bring it to my home this afternoon.” She turned and motioned to Gibbs that she would be a few minutes. “It appears that I’ll be home this afternoon and for a few days. Any time before eight will be good.”

“Gibbs friend or foe?” he asked in that same tone of voice, knowing it was all he could do right now without running the risk of his voice being recognized. There was always voice recognition software but the FBI wouldn’t go that route right now. Too much money for them to invest at the moment.

He wanted her to know how worried he was about her and how he felt, but he couldn’t risk that on the phone. Instead he just let a small noise escape, knowing she knew him enough to read his non-verbal communication.

“That’s a very friendly offer. I understand working long hours, and your delivery person coming when he gets off work tonight would be fine.” If she were alone, this would be so much easier. She wanted to let Tony comfort her but she had to be strong. “I don’t suppose that your delivery boy could pick up a pizza on the way over, I promise I’ll compensate him properly when he arrives.”

Tony let out a low chuckle. “Done.” He disconnected the phone first, removing the battery and stowing the unit itself in his pocket, then strode with every bit of authority toward the interrogation room. Pushing past the FBI agents clustered outside, he strode in.

“What the hell is going on? Director? Gibbs? Someone fill me in on why the Director is being dragged around by Fornell and what we’re doing about it.”

“Calm down, DiNozzo. What was your call about?”

Tony looked pointedly at Jenny, maintaining his high-stress demeanor. “Not in front of the director.”

“Fine,” Jethro said with a growl. “I’ll let her fill you in on the details. Jen, let me take care of the FBI goons. Tony, congrats.”

Tony watched Gibbs leave and checked subtly to see that nobody outside could see their mouths. “Mics off?” he mouthed. She nodded and he blinked slowly. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine, Tony. It’s just been a long morning. I didn’t quite plan on being escorted out of my office when I rolled out of bed.” She wanted to throw herself in his arms, and let him hold her until this was over, but they both had to stay strong and pretend that they weren’t involved. “I’m going to tell you what I told Gibbs. I don’t want any shoe prints on my desk, and don’t get used to sitting in the chair because I’m coming back.”

“This is going to be tough, I want you with me but the FBI is going to have someone on my house. I could probably prove that I wasn’t the one who killed La Grenouille, but I’m not going to toss you under the bus like that. Not until I know who is setting me up. I didn’t do this, Tony, I just need to figure out who did. You need to stay as far away from this as possible, and keep Gibbs out of it too. I know you both want to help me, but if I’m going down I’m not taking you two down with me.”

“You’re not going down, Jen, and the only prints on your desk will be yours, your high heels the last time we played in there.” He tried to give her an encouraging smile before he turned serious.

“Speaking bluntly here, Jen, they’ve had their eyes on you for a while, this didn’t start today. What they know they already know. The only question is if they choose to share what they know with our people. You didn’t kill him, Jenny, and you’re not going down. I know that and there’ll be agents lining up to confess before we’ll allow you to wear this. And I’m not staying away, sorry.”

“You may be acting director, but I’m still your boss. DiNozzo. I want you out of this. And none of you will be copping to a murder you didn’t commit. Is that understood, Agent?” Trying to use her most authoritative voice, she hoped that someday Tony understood. She needed to protect him, because he was right. This wasn’t something spur of the moment, she’d obviously been targeted. 

“Get a couple of agents from Norfolk, their best team, and put them on the case. That way, if you get caught sneaking out of my bedroom at three in the morning, you won’t lose your job. Or get pulled into this investigation. I mean it Tony. I don’t want you involved. I can withstand anything, as long as you’re safe.”

“And I’m your lover, Jenny, and I’m protecting you,” Tony replied in a low, dangerous tone of voice. “Trust me, trust Gibbs. We’ll figure out a way to keep us all protected. I have no intention of letting anyone at NCIS going down for this. Neither will Gibbs, and I know your position on the matter. Trust me, Jenny. Trust me.”

He clenched and released his fists a few times, the frustration rising. All he wanted to do was comfort and protect her. “You and your father lost enough to The Frog. It ends here.” He glanced at the window, regretfully.

“Jen, in view of everything and the fact that they probably know, can we convince Gibbs to take the interim directorship?”

“Won’t happen, I tried. I even went low and appealed to his sense of responsibility to his team, to get you out of having to deal with Jeanne. You know, she’s going to be around don’t you? She won’t let it rest until her father’s killer is locked away.” 

She hadn’t wanted to send Tony on the undercover mission, but he was the best agent for the job. It had been true misery to watch her boyfriend romance another woman, while having him report in what was going on. She’d dealt with it, and they had been able to move past it, but now the bitch was coming back.

“As much as I don’t want this, you’re in charge Tony. Gibbs has your back, and I’ll do what I can from home. I still have friends who can help me with this. If I am going down, it won’t be without a fight.”

“We could tell Gibbs about us, Jen. Fornell probably will, just to spite us. Isn’t it better coming from the two of us?” Tony nodded, knowing Jeanne would be on the scene. “I’m as prepared as I can be, Jen. It won’t be easy, but what about this assignment has been? Beside you, beside me falling in love with you.” He lowered her voice to an intimate whisper.

“Falling in love with you has been the best thing that ever happened to me, Jenny. I’m not losing you.” The door cracked open and Gibbs looked in, jerking his head toward the FBI agents.

“Time, Jenny. They’re going to escort you off the Navy Yard and then back off. I’ll be over in a little while.” Jethro stepped into the room and looked between her and DiNozzo. “She give you the keys to the kingdom yet, boss?” He gentled his comment with a small smile.

“She is in the room, and doesn’t like to be talked about like she’s a helpless female.” Jen would have stomped her foot, but she’d never live it down. “She’s also going to be back again once this whole mess is cleared up, so neither of you should get too comfortable.”

“Yes, boss.” They both chorused, Jethro giving her a wink. “Don’t worry, Jen. We don’t think you’re a helpless female. You’re the most in command woman I know.”

“She’s fierce.” Tony coughed, shrugging. “We got some things established. Gibbs, can you get the team together someplace far away from prying eyes. We need to have a meeting.”

“Make sure everyone knows what I said, guys. Most of the agents won’t go off the deep end trying to save me, but Ziva and the rest of your team… just let them know that I appreciate the thought but that no one is to go after the FBI. I want my team in tact when I’m allowed back here.”

“But you won’t be allowed back here, Jennifer.” Fornell gave her a small smirk, knowing he wasn’t defusing the situation, but he had to be in line, for now anyway. “I’m escorting you home, Ms. Shepard. Come along now.”

“Give me a few more minutes, we’re not done here.” Jen had no intention of being rushed, not when she had her team behind her. “Jethro, would you walk Fornell back out for me? And Tobias, remember, it’s still Director Shepard. With or without my title, I still outrank you, and will only allow you to push me around so far before I start pushing back.”

“Sure thing.” Jethro nodded. “I’ll see you soon, Jenny. Until then, remember what we discussed.”

“Search for bugs, don’t lose my tail, stay out of trouble. Yes, I know, Jethro. This isn’t my first rodeo.” Rolling her eyes, she knew he meant well so she couldn’t get too angry at him. “I’ve done this before, I’m not a probie. I’ll keep my nose clean and I’ll try not to worry too much about what you two are doing without me here to keep the peace. No storming any government buildings. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Jen.” Jethro leaned in, clasped her shoulders, and gave her a very gentle kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away, he caught Fornell’s eye. The FBI agent was smirking. “Find something funny, Fornell?”

“You have no idea.”

“Fill me in.” Jethro stalked toward him and Tobias held his hands up in surrender.

“Not my tale to tell, Jethro.”

“Then shut it,” Jethro growled, stalking back toward the bullpen.

“He knows, Jen. Don’t let him bait you, and remember how I feel about you.” Tony wanted to touch her, to hold her, both for himself and for Jen, but he knew she wouldn’t appreciate that in public. He leaned in closer. “Jenny, I love you. Don’t forget. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

“With pizza, I know. And it’s not really Fornell that I’m worried about. He understands what’s going on, he’s been railroaded himself. He might even be a good ally, if you can get past your dislike for the man.” Jen thought she was reading the situation right, but so she wasn’t doing so well on reading things today. She had no clue what was going when the FBI came in to search her office, because that was the last place she’d hide something if she were going to kill a man. “I love you, Tony, and I’m very proud of you for coming in and taking over as director. I know this isn’t how you expected it to happen, but you’re going to be great at it. They might not want me back once they have you sitting behind that desk.”

“We’ll all want you back, Jenny. Hang tough.” He hated leaving but he had to, turning around and walking out, giving Fornell a dirty look.

“Come on, Tobias. I’ll let you drive me home. That way you know that I won’t have a chance to lose the probies you’re putting on me. If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you buy me a cup of coffee and you can tell me why you think you can prosecute me.”

“Sure you don’t want your young lover taking that job, Jenny?” Tobias asked with a look. “Naughty naughty. You get up to a lot of trouble in the kitchen, and the bedroom, your office. Who knew DiBozzo liked you to use a strap-on. Our surveillance is top notch. You might want to keep that in mind.”

“Jealous, Tobias. What young thing is waiting at home for you to come home so she can fuck your brains out?” Jen knew Tobias had been single since his divorce from Gibbs’ ex-wife, which was probably why he was watching her sex life so closely. “I know a few women who would overlook your obvious shortcomings if you’re interested. They love children, so you wouldn’t have to worry about Emily. But it’s quite obvious you need to get laid. You’d be much less uptight if you were getting some on a regular basis. And I don’t just mean screwing over the director of another organization.”

Tobias just gave her a dirty look. “I’ve been trying to help you, Jennifer. That can change if you insist on being insulting. You need to remember that I hold all the cards at the moment and you’re powerless. Your little boy toy is just a figurehead.”

“Someone sold you the wrong deck of cards, Tobias. I’m innocent, and until someone realizes that you’ll have to excuse the insults.” She promised that she wouldn’t let the FBI agent goad her, but it was difficult. “Tony is the acting director of NCIS, not a figure head. You wouldn’t sound that way if Gibbs was the acting director, so I expect you to treat him the same way. Do that, and my lawyers and I will be as cooperative as we can, to help you catch the real killer.”

“Gibbs is an idiot if he let DiNutzo take over.” That was all Tobias said as he escorted her out. It didn’t matter what he felt or what his opinion was.

Jethro found the team in the bullpen. “Okay, guys. You have questions, I have answers. Not here though. My place, get away as soon as you can. Ducky, I don’t think bringing Palmer in is a good idea. Yes, we have problems, but we’ll fix it.”

Tony looked grim as he walked off the elevator. “Where are we meeting?” he asked as he approached Gibbs.

“My place. As soon as you can.”

“Make it a half hour at most, people,” Tony replied, sounding every bit the leader. Jethro was damn proud of him. He turned away and walked briskly out of an NCIS he felt he no longer understood.


	2. Chapter 2

As the group broke up, he walked over to Abby, giving her a hug. “You okay, Abbs?”

“Fine, you get me the evidence, and I’ll make it all go away, Tony.” Abby may not have always been a big fan of the director, but Abby had finally opened up and found that the older woman could be a wonderful friend if given the chance. “We can’t let her reputation get hurt by this. I don’t know why they went after Madame Director, but they’re going to regret it. We aren’t letting her go to jail.”

“We’re not. You want to follow me over to Gibbs’ place or ride along with me?” He wanted to let Abby know that he was the new boss alone, rather than with everyone else. “Come on, ride along with me. I could sure use the company.”

“Sure Tony, I could use a ride. Gibbs doesn’t like it when I park the hearse out in front of his place anyway.” Abby held out her hand for Tony. He seemed a lot more tense than he should be today. Yeah, they were going to figure out this puzzle and get Jen out of whatever trouble she was in, but Tony had to know that was what was going to happen. “You going to tell me what’s up? You’ve been acting weird, and when I say weird, I mean weird even for you. What’s going on DiNozzo, if you don’t tell me something, I have no problems breaking out the tickle torture.”

Tony led Abby out to his car and started the engine before speaking. He rested his hands on the steering wheel and looked at her. “I’m interim NCIS director, Abby. I think they offered it to Gibbs and he turned it down. I don’t know how to handle all this responsibility, not with Jenny’s neck on the line. And I have to deal with Jeanne too…”

If he screwed up, he could lose the best thing in his life.

“I’ve got your back Tony, and you know Gibbs does. If he didn’t think you could handle it, you wouldn’t have gotten the offer. It’s obvious you’re well respected by your peers, and you’ve lead your own team which is one of the essential things to take over. It’s not like you won’t have guidance either. Jen’s going to be on one of your random cell phones checking in with you, and Gibbs isn’t going to let you do anything to embarrass him. You’ll be fine.”

“The team doesn’t respect me, Abby. They tolerate me. At most. And Gibbs? Out of everyone at NCIS it should be him, not me.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “La Grenouille is back, dead this time. They think Jenny…I mean, the director…did it. She didn’t, she couldn’t have, but the FBI will be humping her leg for answers. They’re still ticked off that we were right about Ari.”

“Tony, you can call her Jenny. I’m not going to report you to the SecNav for calling her by her name and not Director Sheppard.” Abby knew this was going to be difficult for everyone, not just Tony, but he was taking it especially hard. “Sure, Gibbs would have been a good choice, but you’re more than capable DiNozzo. They never would have considered you if you weren’t. I don’t see a line of people saying they turned down the job. So if you were their second choice behind Gibbs, that’s a pretty good place to be. And you’re going to be an awesome director. They may not let Jen back in the door once they get a load of you.”

“They will. They have to.” Tony pulled up to Gibbs’ house, glad to see the older man’s car and Ducky’s were there already. “Show time, Abby. I’m pretty nervous right now.”

“Just imagine everyone naked, and you’ll be fine. Well, maybe not Ziva, you might start uncontrollably drooling, and that would be bad. But everyone else.

At least she didn’t mention Jenny, who he loved looking at naked. Or Gibbs, who he had a hard-on for years for. “Come on up, Abby. Better get this thing started.”

“Well, aren’t you sounding all bosslike? You’re stepping right in and Jen would be proud of you. I can’t wait to see how you handle Gibbs. You going to make him call you boss?”

“Not happening. Gibbs is still my mentor, and I like living. I have to work here after Jenny is reinstated.”

“I still wouldn’t mind seeing his face when you tell him that’s what you want. Do you have your camera in your pack? I’ll be the official team photographer. You say it and I’ll snap a picture to save for your office when you move on to your bigger and better position next time around. I’ll even have it blown up and framed.”

“Not today, Abbs. Maybe when things are a little quieter.” Tony was feeling too serious himself to make light of any of this. He tried to give her a smile but knew that the worry was etched into his features.

“Fine, I understand. And I’ll try to behave, but only because it’s your first day and I absolutely adore you.”

Ducky had followed Jethro to his home and while the other man banged about in the basement, Ducky set to making sure the living room was in order. Sure enough, there wasn’t a speck of dust to be found. He rummaged around the kitchen and unearthed some glasses still in a box, and a canister of powdered iced tea, probably left over from the Stephanie era. He made a pitcher, started some double strength coffee for Jethro, gathered the glasses, set everything out on the coffee table, and waited, either for Jethro to return or for someone to arrive.

Jethro clomped up the stairs after spending ten minutes in his basement, only to find Ducky settled on a couch as if he’d always been there. Jethro motioned to the pitcher. “What is that? Iced tea? I’m gonna get some coffee and order some pizzas.” He knew the team did their best work when fed.

He ordered in four pies and some bottled soda for Abby, and noticed Ducky had made some coffee. He trotted downstairs, grabbed his mug and returned just as someone rapped on the door. “It’s open!”

“Isn’t it always open?” Ziva came through the door, bring with her a pale McGee. “Even after a terrorist corners you in your basement, you leave your front door open. If that doesn’t make you find the keys to your front door, what would?”

“Just get in here, willya, Ziva, McGee?” As Tony and Abby hurried up the walk, Jethro nodded. “Director, sir, Abby. Get in here. Pizzas are on the way, Ducky made some iced tea and coffee is almost ready. And yeah, Abbs, caffeine for you is on the way too. You want to brief ‘em Tony, or should I?”

“You do it?” Tony said, pouring a glass of iced tea.

Tim crossed the room, leaning against the wall, while Ziva sat on one side of Ducky and Abby on the other. Gibbs and Tony stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder.

“We have problems. Jenny’s being investigated for the murder of René Benoit, La Grenouille. His body was found this morning. The FBI is gunning for her, she’s been removed as director. Your interim director is Anthony DiNozzo.” Jethro waited for everyone to absorb that.

Ducky responded first, shooting Jethro a concerned look, which he advised his friend with his eyes to squelch. “Congratulations, my dear boy. Well deserved after your team leadership of the past.”

Tony gave the older man a faint smile. “Thanks, Ducky. It should have been Gibbs’ but he turned it down.”

“Irrelevant, Director DiNozzo.” Jethro crossed his arms over his chest. “They chose you. You’re the interim director. I’m not hearing any more about who you think should have had the position or not. They thought you could lead, and I agree, so lead.”

Tony sighed inwardly. “Okay. So, yeah, they named me temporary director, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t be involved in helping Jenny. Everyone in this room needs to be sure they want to help. If not, nobody will hold it against you. But if so, we’re in it to clear her name, regardless of personal cost. Am I understood? Gibbs, you’re in. Don’t need to ask. McGee? You in or out?”

“In, of course. Tony—“

“Yeah?”

“Congrats.” Tim said softly.

“Thanks, McGee,” Tony said in the same quiet tone of voice, extending a hand to Tim, who shook it firmly. He turned his attention to Ziva, waiting to see if she was with them. She wasn’t officially NCIS, and she had a lot more to lose.

“I have some contacts that might be able to help. They’re just slightly outside of what might be considered legal, but the intel will be reliable.” Ziva had no intention of watching her friend get railroaded, not if she could do something. “I can also talk to some of my former colleagues, see if they’ve picked up any chatter. If someone is really gunning for Jennifer, somebody will have heard about it.”

“So, you’re in, Ziva?” Tony asked, and she nodded. “Ducky?”

“You don’t even need to ask, my dear boy. I won’t have the director take the blame for something she didn’t do.” Ducky flushed slightly. “I mean, Director DiNozzo.” He lowered his voice. “You wear the title well, sir.”

Tony nodded, giving the ME a small smile. “Abby? You in?”

“Told you, boss, you get me the evidence, and I’ll make it disappear. Same thing with any bodies that need hiding. I am one of the few members of the team that can hide a body and never get caught. Ziva might be able to pull it off, but I know I can.”

Tony didn’t speak as the doorbell rang and Jethro brought the pizzas and drinks in, Everyone ate hurriedly, aware of the clock ticking against their friend.

“Abby, she isn’t guilty. Let me make that perfectly clear. The director did not do this. Anyone who thinks she did needs to walk out that door and not look back. I’d stake my career and life on it.” Jethro looked at DiNozzo, who nodded.

“Gibbs is right. And I don’t care what your personal feelings are on this, I am your boss for the time being, so everything comes to me, not Gibbs, unless we make other arrangements. If you can’t respect the SecNav’s decision, you can’t be a part of this.”

Tony met their eyes, one by one. Nobody even flinched. “Okay. This is all strictly off hours, strictly away from NCIS. There are way too many cameras, microphones, et. cetera. If you don’t have a prepaid cell, Abby can hook you up. We’ll make a master list of numbers and contact details, destroy any copies or computer files—McGee, you can handle that, right?”

“Yeah, and we shouldn’t use NCIS-issued laptops.”

“Right. So, here is where we stand. Gibbs, get in contact with Fornell, see what info you can get out of him. Abby, hook everyone up with cell phones, and work with McGee to get a phone list out. McGee, can you track Jeanne Benoit? I don’t want to get a nasty surprise and she obviously knows where I live. Ducky? Can you work the ME network and see how Benoit died, time of death, an autopsy report or a sit in if one hasn’t been done hyet? Ziva, work your contacts and line up a protection detail for Jenny. Let’s meet back here tonight, twenty-one hundred. I’ll check in with Jenny and see what help she can offer, but for now, I pretty much have to be goddamn NCIS figurehead.”

He looked at Gibbs. “I see why you turned it down.”

“No, ya don’t. I turned it down because you’re much better than I am, DiNozzo.” Jethro said softly, turning to the team. “Yeah, I was offered the job, but Tony is much less blunt when he needs to be. I support him a hundred percent and you should as well.” He clapped Tony on the shoulder. “I’m going to see Fornell, boss. Lock up when you leave. Don’t want anyone to have the opportunity to plant anything here.”

Tony nodded and Gibbs left, his tires screeching. “Any questions?”

“Can we have cool code names? I think this is a mission that requires something like that.” Abby winked at Tony, trying to get him to smile a little. “And this mission needs a name. Something fantastic to make it stand out. I know this is old hat to you guys, but it’s not often that I get involved at this level on a case. We’re going to solve this, no doubt but shouldn’t us lab rats be able to have a good time while we’re doing it?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, Black Widow, Inky, or Goth Girl. You choose.” He waved as Ziva and McGee left and watched Ducky pack the food and iced tea up. Once he and Abby were alone, Tony slumped slightly, letting out a long breath. “This authoritative crap is damn hard, Abbs.” And he was so worried about Jenny that he could barely think.

“You’re good at it though, Tony. Ziva wouldn’t just jump in and offer help for anyone. It helps that you’re doing something for Jenny, but she could run off and do something stupid on her own without us. Don’t think she wouldn’t if she didn’t accept your new position.” Abby walked over to give Tony a hug, slapping him on the ass, hoping to bolster the boss’ ego. “I’m gonna call you booty boy, cause you’ve still got one of the tightest backsides of anyone I know. Only good thing about me getting shot at is finding out that little tidbit.”

Tony tried to smile but he couldn’t quite manage it. “Any time you want a de-inked clean cut boy, I’m your man.” But his heart wasn’t in it and he knew she knew it. “I’m worried about her, Abby. I should go to see her and get back to the office, huh?”

“Her Jen? She’s going to be fine. I’ve never met a stronger woman, and she’s got all of us fighting for her.” But that wasn’t all that was going on with her friend. He had a look about him, and he was taking this all more seriously then she would have thought. No joking, no typical DiNozzo smartass remarks. “What’s the story, Tony? Something more than just your sudden promotion is going on.”

“No, I’m just worried and stressed. I don’t want to screw this up. Jenny’s career is on the line.” Tony couldn’t even pretend to be anything beyond what he was right now, incredibly worried about his soul mate. At least nobody knew they were involved. He couldn’t handle that. “I’ll come see you when I’m back, okay? We’ll talk more then. Crap… I drove you here. Can you get a lift with Ducky?”

He didn’t wait for her to answer, knowing she’d love riding with Duck. “Ducky has a key to this place. You guys lock up.” He kissed her cheek and rushed out, driving right to Jenny’s place.

Abby didn’t mind being left. It was obvious that Tony had a ton on his mind. Sneaking into the kitchen, she watched Ducky cleaning up from the door. “You want more to do, you could always come over to my place and clean my kitchen for me, Duck. Hope you don’t mind, Director DiNozzo dumped me in your lap. He’s apparently got director duties to take care of.”

“Director DiNozzo, he wears it well. Did you see him draw up with such pride? Quite impressive, my dear.” Ducky finished wiping down counters and turned to give Abby a small reassuring smile. “The boys leading the investigation will be the best thing for the director. They’re both driven and will go to the ends of the earth to find the truth.”

“I know that. I can’t believe the FBI believes that she could have done this. If anyone can prove it, Gibbs and Tony can. And we’re going to do everything we can. You let me know what you need from me, Ducky, and I’ll make it happen. We can’t lose another team member. It’s not acceptable.”

Ducky squeezed her hands and then pulled her into an embrace. “I worked with Jethro and the director in the field. They’re brave and resourceful and tough. Why there was one time where Jethro and I were stranded and…” He sighed. “You don’t want to hear this. Just know to the very marrow of your being that they we have a very capable team and we have incredible motivation. Why don’t we get a cuppa and sit down and figure all of this out in a neutral setting. Have you had afternoon tea?”

“No, and I could use some. It has enough caffeine to calm my nerves.” Abby looked around the sparse kitchen, and it was so Gibbs. “Does he even have tea here, is there something we don’t know about the boss? He doesn’t strike me as a tea type.”

“Oh no, my dear. I want to take you to a proper tea service, with sandwiches and sweets. Certainly not here in Jethro’s home, where the only tea he seems to have is that of the powdered variety.” He offered her his arm.

“Mental health hour, dear, since we’ll be working well into the night.”

“More like well into tomorrow night. I don’t see us getting a break anytime soon.” Abby had never had a proper tea, at least not to the extent that Ducky was speaking of. She’d had a tea party with his mother once, when Mrs. Mallard had come to stay at the Navy Yard, but even that she wasn’t sure if it was proper, or what the dementia-riddled woman though was proper. “I’d love to go somewhere, that sounds like a lot of fun. I wish I was at the lab, I have a hat and some black lace gloves, to dress up a little.”

“You are fine just as you are, Abby. I’m taking advantage of your mind, my dear, not your body.”

Jethro drove to Jenny’s house, leaning on the doorbell. He had to make sure she was okay before he went to Fornell and wanted to assure her that DiNozzo was doing well.

When she heard the doorbell, Jen quickly arraigned her silk robe, showing just the slightest hint of lace beneath it. Tony had a key, but it seemed he was taking his role as delivery man seriously, and if that was part of his fantasy she’d do it up for him. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon, I thought your meeting was going to last a little longer…” When she didn’t get any response she looked up and found that it was Jethro and not Tony she was currently flashing.

“Oh, you’re not who I was expecting. Sorry about that, Jethro.” Pulling herself up straight, she quickly adjusted her robe so she was fully covered. “Please come in, and it’s not what you’re thinking. Well, it might I would rather you weren’t thinking it. I’m sure I can explain if you give me a chance.”

Jethro looked her up and down, swallowing his desire. “What was I thinking, Jenny? Who were you waiting for?” That creamy expanse of shoulder, and was that a nipple pebbling against the robe, were working on him, and without thinking, his hands moved to her chest, fingertips barely brushing over the silk. He flicked the hard nubs, her soft moan shooting right to his cock.

“Will I do, Jen?” he asked hoarsely.

“Any other time, you’d more than do Jethro.” Jen reached out to place her hand over his heart, feeling how fast it was beating. “But I’m seeing someone, and I thought that you were him. He said he’d be coming over this afternoon or early evening.” She had never been much of a tease, but that was exactly what she was doing right now.

“Come in, we’ll talk. I want to hear about the meeting. Did everyone on the team take it well?”

Jethro was bitterly disappointed that she was seeing someone. “Lucky guy, Jenny. Damn lucky guy. He someone I know?” She winced and he realized she was uncomfortable discussing this. “Jenny, if it is Fornell, I’ll have to kill him, you know that, right?”

She gave him a faint smile and he realized he was still cupping her breasts. “You expect me to talk when you have me this revved up?” He let out another frustrated groan and tried to breathe slowly and evenly, finally releasing her flesh. “But dammit, Jen, you fit perfectly in my hands.”

“Meeting went well. The team is a thousand percent behind you and DiNozzo is a force to be reckoned with. He’s got me tracking down info from Fornell, Abby working behind the scenes to get everyone set up with untraceable cells, do you need one, by the way? Tim is tracking down Jeanne. I think Tony’s pretty nervous about that cropping back up. Ducky’s been ordered to find out what he can about the autopsy, and Ziva’s going with her network and getting you a protection detail. Everything seems to be under control. Now, what about you?”

“What about me? I’ve been playing good girl. Stuck in the house, although I did have coffee with Tobias on our way back here. It’s not him, I know at least that much. I don’t know who it is that wants to frame me, but I know at least one of the people it isn’t. That’s a relief, I know he’s not my best friend by any stretch of the imagination, but I always thought that we got along better then this.”

Jen moved away from the hallway, toward her study. She had liquor there, and some calming music on. They could both use that right now. “You do realize I’m going to shoot down a protection detail. I’m already going to have a bunch of FBI agents tailing me where ever I go until this is over. I don’t want to take any NCIS agents off of their assignments to follow me. It doesn’t make sense.”

“You don’t get the choice, Jen. Let Tony make the decisions, unless you don’t trust him. And I didn’t think Fornell was involved directly. That isn’t his way.” Jethro hung back, wondering where she was going, but then the door was flung open and he automatically drew his weapon.

Tony must have broken land-speed records in his haste to get to Jen. Screw the food, he’d order in. He just had to see her, and hold her. There was no parking on the street outside her house, so he pulled in a couple of blocks away and jogged to her place, throwing the door open then slamming it shut behind him.

She half turned and he stopped still, taking in the robe. He stalked toward her, a man on a mission, and pulled her to him by the shoulders, kissing her deeply, passionately, molding her body against his like any romantic movie hero would. When her lips parted under his, he held her tightly, kissing deeper yet, moaning into her mouth.

He turned around in shock when someone cleared his throat behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Nice show, DiNozzo. Jenny, I wouldn’t have expected him to be the guy.”

Tony whirled around, automatically tucking Jen behind him.

“Gibbs? What the hell are you doing here.”

Jethro motioned to Tony’s pants, stretched firmly over his erection. “Not what you were, that much is obvious. Not that I didn’t try.”

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at Jen. “Want me to get rid of him or now that he’s seen, you want him to stick around so we can contain him?”

“He may as well stick around. This was one of our options, especially since Tobias knows. Wouldn’t be long before Jethro knew as well. Easier this way.” Jen let her head hang against Tony’s chest, needing to give up all pretenses for a few minutes. Gibbs was right, she had to trust this man, and she did. She just wasn’t used to giving up all control of her life, at least not her professional life. This was what she was going to have to do, at least for the immediate future. 

“He was going to figure it out sooner or later. The man may be totally inept at his own relationships, but he can sniff out a couple having sex pretty quickly. Was a skill I appreciated when we were on assignment, not so much right now.”

“Tobias had better keep his damn mouth shut or I’ll shut it for him,” Tony said in a soft but dangerous voice. “And his sniffer can’t be that good. Look at his expression. He didn’t suspect this before now and we’re hardly new.”

Tony led Jen to the den. “Give us a couple of minutes, Gibbs. There are a bunch of menus in the kitchen. Can you order some food for Jen?”

“Sure,” Jethro replied, nodding and disappearing down the hall. They clearly needed a few minutes together.

As soon as he was gone, Tony pulled Jenny tight against him again, stroking the back of her neck. “I love you, honey. We’re going to find out who set you up and trust me, they will pay. But I need to know how you’re doing and don’t BS me, Jenny. We don’t do that with each other.”

“I wouldn’t do that, even if I could. But Tony, I’m fine. I mean, as fine as someone under investigation by the FBI can be. Today, is possibly the worst day of my life, but I know that you and Jethro and the rest of the team are going to find out who is framing me. I’m trying to play nice, but it’s going to get pretty boring if I have to spend too much time hanging around home. I also don’t want a security detail. Whoever this is, they aren’t coming after me. I’m more worried about you, and the rest of the team. They’ll go after the people I love.”

“We’ll have to make sure Fornell contains our relationship. Maybe we can smokescreen it with Gibbs. You two have a history. Would you allow that? I could set him up on security detail, you two could carry on a very public relationship. Might confuse things a bit.” Tony lowered his voice.

“Did he come on to you? Dressed in that, what red-blooded man wouldn’t, and his blood has always run really hot.”

“What do you think? I show up at the front door in a nightie that barely covers anything and a robe that is just as indiscreet. Of course he hit on me. I didn’t reciprocate though, I stopped being a cock tease in my junior agent days.” Could she allow Gibbs to squire her around town, and publicly woo her, knowing his feelings? If she had to she would, but she didn’t relish hurting him. “If Gibbs agrees, I’ll say that it’s fine. But Tony, asking him to do so is playing with fire. He deserves better.”

“He’s an adult, Jen. If he knows the score, and how could he not with the way I just kissed you, and he agrees without coercion, believe that he knows his limits.” The idea of Gibbs coming on to Jenny was a bit of a turn on and Tony would be lying to himself if he didn’t come to terms with the fact that he wanted to see Jen and Gibbs together to meet his voyeuristic tendencies. It made sense in the grander scheme of things as well but…

“I would have understood if you were a little tempted, Jenny.” It was all Tony would say. She could never find out that he’d been sporting a hard-on for Gibbs for years. She had no idea he even had bi leanings and he wasn’t about to let his deepest darkest secret out. Ever. He had a good thing here with a beautiful and capable woman who would not tolerate him wanting another guy, any guy, but especially not that guy, the most hetero guy Tony’d ever met.

“I’ve been down that road before. The bridge has pretty much been burnt, even if we flirt and tease a little. I’m only interested in one NCIS agent right now, and he’s right in front of me.” It was true, but there was always a pull towards Gibbs, he still had something that made him irresistible. She wouldn’t ruin what she had though, for a fling with Jethro Gibbs. Not again. “We’ll talk to him, see what he has to say. If he agrees, I’m fine with it. It’s not like we haven’t done it before. I don’t think anyone in this town would be surprised in the least.”

“Fine with me, Jen.” He brought her hands to the front of his pants. “I’m glad you didn’t kiss anyone beside me. I love your passion and I’m going to devour every bit you’re willing to give me.”

“All you have to do is ask and I’ll accommodate that in every way I can. When this is done, I want to work towards something more permanent. I think we’re ready for it. If you think it’s a good idea.”

“Do I think? Jenny, I love you. I want to be with you forever, permanently. I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together, but this isn’t a proposal, not yet. We don’t celebrate an anniversary on the day you got accused of murder. Tomorrow night, you and me, someplace quiet and out of the way. I’ll pull that ring I’ve been hanging onto for six months out of my safe and…”

She looked shocked. “What? You didn’t think I planned ahead? I did. Just been waiting until I was sure you wouldn’t shoot me down. I’m only getting married once, Jenny, and I know it is right, but I had to be sure you did too.”

“I wasn’t expecting that, Tony. I know you love me, but that you want to marry me is amazing to me. I’ll say yes, I want to be with you forever. I just never thought you’d be thinking that way. I’ll wait forever to get a ring, you don’t have to do it tomorrow, just knowing it’s out there is enough for me.”

“I’ve been waiting to give it to you for a while. I designed it myself, picked out the center stone…” He trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed that he’d put so much time and effort into the ring. “I’ve been thinking that way since we hit a year together. I’ve known in my heart that you were the one for me within the first month, Jen. I just had to be sure you felt the same and saw beyond my persona of party boy to way deep inside.”

“I wouldn’t have accepted your invitation to dinner if I really believed you were a party boy, Tony.” Jen knew enough about her team to know when Tony was putting up a front, and his act was what led Jen to believe that he could pull off a double life during his undercover assignment. It didn’t hurt that he had a fabulous body, something that was sure to catch Jeanne’s eye, but it was his skills that made him perfect. She didn’t think that even Jethro could have pulled off what Tony had. “You may have the horny party boy role down, but I know better.”

“I know. I was just worried. My heart has never been this involved,” he admitted in a quiet tone of voice. “And I was worried that if it didn’t work out, I’d throw myself into a relationship with her to forget you. There’s only one person who ever fascinated me like you do and they aren’t romance material.”

“I’m not sure I’m secure enough to hear about one of your high-school crushes Tony. Who am I to compete against your first love?”

“Not high school, Jen. Someone who is completely never going to know about my feelings and it really doesn’t matter. And I said fascinated, not in a romantic manner necessarily. Just…intrigues me.”

“Fascinated when talking about relationships is always romantic or at least sexual. It’s okay, fantasies are fine as long as they don’t move any further than that.”

“Not always. Abby fascinates me but she’s my little sister.” Did he have to mention a work colleague? “Ducky’s stories fascinate me. Some of my frat brothers lives fascinate me. Not attracted to any of them.”

“You’ll have to tell me someday who it is that has you tied up in knots Tony. I promise not to hold it against you. I might even share one of my untouchable fantasies with you.”

She had untouchable fantasies that she didn’t share? “Maybe someday. It isn’t anyone you’d even imagine me to be fascinated by.”

“I look forward to hearing it.” She knew Tony would tell her eventually, they were good about not hiding things from one another. “And I promise, nothing you say will upset me. I’m quite secure in my womanhood, and what ever you tell me can’t be that bad.”

“I want to hear all about yours too, Jen. You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” He knew he’d admitted that it was a sexual fascination but for now that was okay. He’d play it cool for now.

“You tell me yours I’ll tell you mine. Over a bottle of wine and some candlelight, we’ll make a night of it.”

“Only one bottle?” Tony chuckled. “Need at least two of the good stuff.”

“I want you relaxed, not knocked out Tony. So a glass or two will have to do.”

“Fine.” Tony let out a mock overdramatic sigh.

Jethro ordered some Japanese, including a couple of bottles of sake and tried to adjust his still-hard cock in his pants. He’d never really gotten over Jen and seeing DiNozzo kiss her with such passion and the hardness he’d sported…Jethro didn’t even want to examine what it all meant. He was hard, he was horny, he’d been deprived far too long, and he had to go make nice with two people who probably wanted to fuck their problems away.

He closed his eyes, his imagination carrying him away. Were they fucking right now? Did Tony have her bent over the couch, her ass in the air. He knew damn well she hadn’t been wearing panties in that short thing. He groaned, realizing he was fucking his hand as best he could through his pants. It wasn’t going to go down soon unless he came, so he might as well resign himself to hell and a nasty case of blue balls for now.

“You two decent?”

“When have you ever known me to be decent Jethro. We’re both dressed though, if that will suffice. I will even run up and change, so you’re not uncomfortable. I honestly wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Don’t change a thing, Jenny. Sometimes I like remembering what we had. And I bet Tony loves the view and those legs that don’t end.” He walked in, trying to ignore the fact that he was burning for her and they had to see how hard he was, and dropped into a chair.

“How long have you two been involved?” They looked at each other, clearly waiting for the other to answer, so Jethro plunged onward.

“Japanese on the way, including sake. You used to like sake. You were a lightweight too.”

“We’ve been together for eighteen months now, give or take. I guess we got together while you were still in Mexico, and you’ve been preoccupied since you got back. It’s why you haven’t noticed. We’ve tried to be very careful not to tip our hand.” 

Jen went back to the couch she’d been sitting on earlier. “And I am not a lightweight, I was and still am considerably smaller then you are. I’m obviously not going to be able to drink as much as you, and be able to stand.”

“Eighteen months, so Tony fell in love with you and not Benoit? That eases my mind.” He turned to look at Tony, his eyes falling to the other man’s hardness, and he licked his lips, almost without intending to do so. “Treat her well, Tony. She’s a special lady.”

“He’s treating me very well, Jethro, and I can assure you, Jeanne Benoit never stood a chance. Tony’s very professional, and did his job how I asked him to. But no matter what he did with her, he always came home to me.”

Jethro nodded. “ Submissive? Good. You deserve the best and if it can’t be me, I’m glad it’s him.”

“Thanks Jethro. I was concerned about what you and the rest of the team were going to think. I know it’s not the most professional relationship, seeing as he works under me. But you can’t pick who you fall for, you better then anyone should know that.”

Jethro shrugged. “I’ve seen the changes in you, DiNozzo. And Jenny? We destroyed that rule in Paris. As long as you two stay professional, I have no complaints, and seeing that I didn’t know, you just must have kept it out of the office.”

“Thanks, Gibbs. Our relationship didn’t have anything to do with my position.”

“I know, DiNozzo. SecNav told me his plans, and they were his and not mine.”  
Jethro cleared his throat, his body continuing to throb, eyes flicking down to Tony’s crotch.

God, Gibbs was staring at his cock, and did he just lick his lips? Tony nervously reached down to readjust himself, and Gibbs’ gaze sharpened, the room heating up by like a hundred degrees. Tony watched as Gibbs pressed the palm of a hand against his own pants and then Tony turned to look at Jenny.

“Women’s intuition,” he muttered to her. “Why is Gibbs looking at my pants?”

Jen looked at Jethro, trying to decide if that was indeed what was going on. She couldn’t tell for sure, but if Gibbs was checking out Tony, he wasn’t hiding it. “I don’t know. maybe he wants to see if the competition is as big as he is. You are by the way, if you were wondering.”

Tony choked back a groan. “Yeah, I was,” he admitted in that same low voice.

“Silly males. It’s all about dick size and if you could take him. I wouldn’t place a bet on that fight, but you are a little more gifted in other areas.”

“You have no idea,” Tony whispered in a voice fraught with frustration and desire.

“Down loverboy. Need to get rid of our guest before I test out the fact that you are indeed bigger then Jethro.”

“Significantly?” Tony had to ask in a strained whisper. She had no idea the fact that they were talking about Gibbs’ size was what was getting to him and not the fact that she was so close.

“I wouldn’t say significantly, that would imply four or five inches, and it’s not that. A couple of inches though, yeah.”

“He’s small? Or am I just big enough to make a difference? Tony knew he was larger than most but Gibbs had to be above average as well. “That makes him what? Seven when hard?” He was asking way too many questions but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Give or take. You’re awfully interested in my past lovers Tony. I don’t mind I guess, but don’t expect me to be asking about your former girlfriends. I just don’t want to know.”

Tony coughed, knowing he was sprung. “Sorry, Jen. I was just…surprised.”

“It’s fine. Just not used to being with a man who wants to know is all. Most guys would rather think they were my first, which is ludicrous. But you seem totally comfortable with the fact I slept with your boss.”

He looked her deep in the eyes. “My fascination,” he allowed in a whisper.

“Odd fascination, your girlfriend’s lovers. But everyone has their kink I suppose.”

“Just that one. Just Gibbs.” Tony suddenly wanted her to know. “And he’s looking at my crotch, Jen. From across the room, but he’s staring at it. Look at him.”

“Call him on it, see what he has to say. I’ve never known Jethro to be interested in men.” But she also hadn’t been involved with him in several years either. “You might be imagining it.”

“Does it look like I’m imagining it, Jenny? Tell me. Can’t be objective.”

“Nope, but you still need to ask him what’s going on. I stopped trying to read the man’s mind when he was training me.”

Jethro’s eyes flickered from Tony’s groin to the way Jenny crossed her legs, like that blonde in that movie Diane had liked so much. Damn if he couldn’t almost see everything. His cock was aching and all he could do was rest the heel of his hand against it, giving himself the subtlest bit of friction. He coughed to mask a groan and let his eyes close.

“Now who is the lightweight, Jethro? Or is that old age talking? Need an afternoon nap?”

“You’re a lightweight, Jen. Two glasses of anything and you were putty in my hands. She still like that, Tony?”

“I am not that bad. I think you were doubling up my drinks, I’ve never had that problem since. You were stacking the deck to make sure I was pliable.”

Jethro kept moving his eyes between Jen’s legs and Tony’s crotch. Was it his imagination or was DiNozzo getting bigger. “Never, Jenny.”

Tony was getting a little frustrated. “Gibbs, what the hell are you doing?”

Sprung! Jethro wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not. “What do you mean, Director DiNozzo.”

Tony shook his head. “Deflect, deflect, deflect. Like you’re not trying to look up Jen’s robe and looking at my pants. What? You want a show or something? You a voyeur, Gibbs?”

“Why would you say that?”

“Give me a break! I’m a guy, I know that palm on the pants thing, Gibbs. And I can see your legs are straining to thrust up. You’re hard and horny, and you’re doing the subtle play with yourself thing. What makes you think I’m going to let you watch Jenny?”

“Wasn’t asking to.”

How could he be so cool under pressure? “Yeah?” Tony crossed the room, dropping to his knees, gripping Gibbs’ hand and pressing it down. As expected, Gibbs thrust up. “Your cock is asking to, Jethro. And that isn’t happening. She’s mine now.” Tony kept holding the other man’s hand in place, admiring the fight going on behind those stormy blue eyes. Gibbs’ muscles twitched and his lips parted, but he didn’t fuck his hand like Tony would have in his position.

Suddenly, Tony had to break Gibbs. He leaned in close, flicking Gibb’s cock head with a fingertip. The other man let out a strangled groan but didn’t shift his body a single inch.

“Jenny, what’ll it take to break him? Show me. Always so in control. Doesn’t it get tiring? Ever just want to throw it all aside for something impulsive and wild?”

“Tony, you don’t mean that.” Jen had never considered bringing someone else into their relationship, but if she were going to do that, it would be Jethro. He’d always been the one who got away, even if it had been her to do the leaving. She’d been involved with others, and loved Tony with all her heart but in the beginning, every man had been compared to Jethro Gibbs. “You’re playing with fire Tony, this isn’t a box you can open and expect to go away. He’s always going to be there if we do this.”

Tony turned, giving Jen a long look. “I mean it. There’s something going on here, Jen. There has been between him and me for a while. Might as well come to terms with and lay it out on the table. He either wants to watch, take you, or play. And the fact that he hasn’t shoved me away yet says a lot. A het guy doesn’t let another guy touch his dick without decking him.”

Tony stood, unwilling to let Gibbs do that to prove a point. “He was checking me out, Jen. He wasn’t being shy about it. What purely hetero guy does that?”

He met Gibbs’ eyes, seeing the emotion blazing. The older man’s hand still rested on his hardness, fingertip moving so subtly Tony almost missed it. “What strait guy does what he’s doing, Jen. Abby’s right, he’s a no-holds-barred guy.”

“You guys have discussed this?”

“Idle drunken chat between friends. BDSM, slap and tickle, if you’d pitch or catch.” Tony replied with a shrug. “Stop deflecting, Gibbs.”

“Yes, sir.”

God, that charged Tony up. He glanced over to Jen and crossed the room, going back to her. “Sorry. I declared my interest. It’s there. Can’t take it back. Think of it as Tony DiNozzo wanting to sample everyone just once. Can’ do that anymore, now that I have Jenny. Just a stupid move on my part, you both are used to that.”

He hated—hated!—acting so casual about this, but it obviously wasn’t the right time. And maybe he’d screwed up everything with Jen in the process. He was an idiot. He was thinking with his dick. But that wasn’t true. Tony had more than a healthy respect for Gibbs, something he’d never been willing to explore in detail.

“If you’re sure, I’ll try Tony. But you have to be really sure. I don’t want this to come between us, I won’t let a past with Jethro interfere with a future with you.” Jen snapped, and was pleased to see that Gibbs jumped to attention. In Paris, they had played with dominance, but she would never use that against them in the office. “I’ll play, but you’re opening a can of worms you might not be ready for.”

Tony collapsed back onto the couch, looking from Gibbs to Jen, neither of whom spoke, both of whom seemed absolutely calm and cool and collected instead of on the edge like he was. He couldn’t stop the words as they flooded out.

“What can of worms, Jen? What about the fact that he pulled me back from the brink of death when I was in the hospital and I fucking fell in love with him that day? Do you have any idea how hard that is, falling in love with a bastard like Gibbs? Before you, Jen, he was all I could think about, fantasize about, try to fuck out of my psyche. And now he’s here, as close to offering anything as I ever expected and I could lose you over it? On the worst day of your life? On the day I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? And they call him the selfish bastard and not me? You should cut your losses and dump me.”

The doorbell rang and he stood up, yanking his shirt out to cover his hard-on. “I’ll get it. I need some time to think, anyway. We all do.”


	4. Save My Soul

Chapter Four

Jethro watched DiNozzo stalk out and leaned forward, arms on his knees, hands lightly clasped together. He sifted through the information. He’d known DiNozzo had some kind of feelings for him but he would never have termed them as love. Or lust. Just healthy hero worship.

“He really loves you, Jenny. You ready to get married?” That seemed to be the safest topic at the moment.

“After what just happened, you want to ask me if I’m ready to get married?” Jen couldn’t believe that Jethro wanted to have this conversation, not when there were so many other things going on around them. “Are you interested in Tony? If you are, I’m not going to say you can’t play with him, Jethro. I wouldn’t deny him that. Anyone else I’d have some serious problems with it, but you aren’t a threat to my relationship. You were hitting on me earlier, so I know you’re interested in me. But it’s a package deal, me and Tony or nothing.”

Jethro let out an ironic laugh. “I was trying to be safe, Jenny, but as usual, you cut right to the heart of the matter.” He nodded, admitting his interest to her. “But I don’t want you two to be stressed over it. I’m not as invested as he is. Jenny, I had no idea… You didn’t either.”

It was a statement and not a question.

“No, I didn’t know. I’m not surprised, I knew he had a case of hero worship, but not that it went any deeper.” Jenny couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been going, but she was pretty sure it went back to when Gibbs found him and brought him to NCIS. “I can’t deny that the two of you together will be extremely sexy.”

Jethro shook his head and laughed slightly. “You wouldn’t mind if we…played? All three of us? Together? What is this? You get accused of murder and then add a sexual escapade to your repertoire?” He didn’t mean to sound so flippant. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I really am interested in both of you.”

“I know you didn’t mean it that way, Jethro; you’re just shocked and things are getting away from you. I know how much you need to be in control. I just figure what do I have to lose? What ever happens between us all won’t break up Tony and I. You and I have always had chemistry and I will do whatever it takes to make Tony happy. It’s a win/win situation for all of us.”

“Yeah, it isn‘t you who stands to lose your career.” He couldn’t take the words back and smacked his forehead lightly. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded either. I just meant that if anyone ever found this out, it would sink me and Tony professionally. Though I guess a threesome would do the same for you.”

Had she scanned the entire house for bugs? They could have already set up their own ruination. Surveillance, he mouthed to her?

“You think I would let you two go down for something I actively participated in? You obviously don’t know me as well as I thought you did. No one is going to find out.”

“No, I don’t think you’d let it happen, Jenny.” Jethro brushed a kiss over her forehead. “Was just worrying out loud.”

Jen should have considered what was really worrying Jethro. “I swept the house, found several badly hidden bugs. The FBI is currently listening to my laundry being done down stairs. There is a camera in my office, but they’re not aware I found it. I’ll shut it down tomorrow, we just have to stay away from the office while naked.”

“Okay, I’ll relax then. If Tony wants it as much as I do, and you do too, we’ll do it.” He was really going to have a threesome with Jen and Tony! It boggled his mind.

“It was never a matter of wanting you or not wanting you. I needed to find myself again, I was so wrapped up with you. And you were still wrapped up with your soon to be ex-wife.”

Jethro had never thought of it that way, the way she had perceived it. “Not true. I was in love with you. I just couldn’t…” It was all in the past now. Maybe he’d tell her someday, but maybe he wouldn’t. A lot depended on what happened today.

“You couldn’t and I wanted to. Even knowing going in that you couldn’t, I went and fell in love with you and expected a ring and the white dress.” She’d been young and stupid then, but she couldn’t help the little girl dreams she had. “I thought I could handle you, and found out it wasn’t as easy as it seemed.”

“I wanted to. I wanted it too much. I didn’t want to love another woman and lose her, Jenny. I loved you so damn much. You were an agent, you were in danger all the time and losing you would have killed me. I couldn’t bury another wife!” So he’d started sabotaging their relationship until she finally turned away from him, then, in his mind, he could blame her.

He looked away, wasn’t able to see if she was pitying him for his outburst.

“It was the wrong time for both of us, Jethro. I was too green, on the job and in relationships. I said I only wanted a little fun while I could get it, but I never meant it.” Jen sighed; they should have had this discussion a long time ago, before she left Paris. Since it hadn’t happened then it would have been wise to do it when she was reassigned, but even then she’d been afraid of what he would say. “We sure screwed up, didn’t we? Obviously, we had no clue what the other wanted. But I don’t regret the time we spent together Just wish it had ended differently. Although I wouldn’t trade what I have with Tony for the world.”

“Where you were concerned, Jen, it was always the wrong time for me. I wanted you too much. I couldn’t allow myself to be in love and lose again. That almost killed me.” So he’d married people he didn’t really like. Some companionship was better than caring too much. “You made your choice, Jenny. I made mine. Even though I miss you, I know you have DiNozzo. I know.”

“You’re right, I do. And yet, we’re standing here discussing the fact that the man who wants to marry me wants you in ways neither of us could have guessed. We can’t seem to keep away from one another.”

“No, I knew we couldn’t when you showed up as my new boss.” He gave her a small smile. “And now I’m going to be sleeping with both bosses. That was never on the table when Tom was the director.”

“It might have been, you just weren’t looking, Jethro. Tom may have been checking you out every time you came into MTAC, but you weren’t receptive.” Jen laughed, knowing that Tom Morrow was a happily married man with three daughters. The likelihood of him checking out Gibbs was slim to none. “If you had played nice, you might have been able to sleep your way into the director’s chair.”

“Somehow, Jenny, I don’t think I was Tom’s type. Then again, I wouldn’t have thought DINozzo either…” He trailed off, giving her a challenging look. “Two directors for the price of one. What’d I do to get this? Oh yeah, forgot. I’m irresistible. Three exes would disagree, but you were always head and shoulders above them, Jenny.”

“You only say that because I didn’t marry you. You might not be so kind if I had taken you up on any one of your proposals during the heat of passion.” She had been tempted, and had even done it once just to see his reaction. It had been priceless, and she almost hadn’t told him that she didn’t mean it. He had been relieved, but there had been a sadness in his eyes, something that had stuck with him until the day she left him standing in a hotel lobby in Paris. “I think that today is just your lucky day, Jethro Gibbs. Of course, I don’t plan on there being two directors for long. So take advantage of it while you can.”

“I say that because you were the one who got away, Jenny. You played with my heart. You turned me down so many times, then said yes, and it was like it was a joke.” His voice softened and he remembered the pain of it. “You’re the only woman alive who has ever broken my heart multiple times. You’re the only woman I ever fell in love with since…” He looked down and away until he’d rearranged his features.

“Now, this is my lucky day, huh? Any chance of tying you up?”

“You’re not the senior agent in bed tonight, Jethro, so you might end up tied up if you’re lucky. We’ll see what happens tonight. I have some silk ties that might come in handy. Of course, I might just be saying that to see how excited I can get you. I’m not the same little girl who fell into your arms.” Jen loved to tease, and Gibbs was eating it up. “I don’t just go along with whatever happens. I control the situation when I can.”

“You always did,” he said quietly, unable to let go of his pain quite yet. He needed a little perspective to clear his head, and come to terms with this.

Tony stuck his head into the den. “Food is here. Dining room table, okay?”

Jethro jumped up and immediately moved into Tony’s personal space, lightly grasping his shirt. “Feeling’s mutual, DiNozzo.” When Tony’s eyes just widened, Jethro ran a thumb over the other man’s lower lip. “Feel how much I want both of you.” 

He pressed his hips against Tony, their cocks rubbing against each other’s, forcing a groan through his clenched teeth. “After dinner, Tony. You’re my dessert. Our dessert.”

He turned and eyed Jen, nodding. “Package deal suits me, Jenny. Suits me really well.”

“Me too, Jethro. I think that it will work very well for us. I want Tony happy, and if this makes him happy, I’m all for it.”

Tony couldn’t speak or talk. Every brain cell was centered under his belt where he pressed against Gibbs. “Happy, yeah.” He covered Gibbs’ hand with his and thrust his hips upward, groaning when the other man pressed against him urgently, straining just as much.

“Gotta eat, Tony. But I don’t want to stop, either. Be patient.”

“I don’t want to be,” Tony groaned the words out, flicking Jethro’s thumb with his tongue. The man only responded by tightening his hand so subtly that Tony almost missed it.

“I know. But Jenny needs to eat. Come on, loverboy.”

“I’m going to need a lot of energy to keep up with you two. So dinner is a necessity. But I’m really looking forward to dessert.”

“I think we all are,” Jethro said in a strained voice. He reluctantly released Tony and followed the younger man into the dining room. “He big?” Jethro asked Jenny in an undertone, wanting to be prepared.

“One thing on a man’s mind, is he bigger than me?” It was fun to know both of her boys had the same concerns, although for different reasons. “He’s a little bigger than you, not so much that it’s noticeable to the average eye, but to someone who has been intimate with the both of you, yeah, I know.”

Jethro nodded. “You have enough lube? Condoms? Or you on the Pill?” She gave him a shocked look and he shrugged. “I didn’t plan this, so I’m not prepared.”

“I don’t generally have orgies around here, so condoms and lube aren’t something I stock. Maybe Tony came prepared, but I don’t think so. Someone is going to have to make a drugstore run. I can improvise so much, but not on condoms. I’m protected but you two are the ones with the problems.”

“Let me. You two make sure you’re okay with this, Jen. Save me some teriyaki chicken and sake.” He bent down and kissed her cheek, then squeezed her hand. He knew he was safe but he couldn’t be sure about Tony…and Jen, now.

When Jen came in alone, Tony’s heart sank. “He left? Too much for him? Will he keep his mouth quiet?”

“Oh, he left all right, but he’ll be back shortly. I’m not prepared for the lovefest that is to come. He was making a condom and lube run. Thought it might be best if the two of us had a little time to discuss while he wasn’t here.” Jen took the plate Tony was holding and sat down at the table, motioning him to follow. “I’m going in eyes wide open, but you need to make sure you’re ready for this. There’s a lot of emotional baggage that comes along with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You have to be ready for that.”

Tony felt relief run through him. “Bareback is okay, long as he’s clean.” Tony filled his plate with teriyaki chicken, rice, and sushi but bypassed the sake. He wanted to be clear-headed for tonight.

“He still would have gone out, Tony. He wanted us to talk and make sure of what we wanted. It’s how he is, and nothing either of us would have said could change that.”

“What do you mean, Jen? You’re making it sound like this is more than it is. Do you want more?” He chewed his food slowly. “I wasn’t even thinking of beyond the here and now.”

“It could be just tonight, but for as big of a commitment phobe Gibbs is, he’s looking for the perfect situation. Another couple, would be pretty close for him. I don’t really know, I’m working with the little information that I was able to glean tonight, and what I remember from our time together. But that was a long time ago, and he’s changed since then. I don’t know what to expect today. We’re going to have to play it by ear.”

Tony sucked in a breath. He hadn’t considered anything except sex since the blood went rushing to his cock. “We’re solid, though? You and me, we’re a team. I know you guys have a past…but…you’re not doing this out of some need for closure, right?”

“I left him, that’s about as closed as you get, Tony. I’m with you and solid pales in comparison to what I feel about our relationship. Jethro won’t come between us, and I don’t want you worried about that. This is your fantasy, and I get to live it with you. Yeah, we have a past but you are very much my future.”

“Does it bother you? That I’ve been interested in Gibbs forever? That I sometimes like…guys? Not as a steady diet, unless it was the right guy.” Like Gibbs, Tony thought with an inward smirk. “And I’ve always been careful. You know I’m clean.”

“Does it bother you that Jethro and I managed to have sex from one end of Europe to the other? And for the record, it was a very steady diet. The man can keep going longer than the energizer bunny.” Taking a bite of her dinner, Jen chewed slowly, watching Tony’s reaction to her words. “I know you’re clean, I believed you when you told me but I also get your medical records on my desk after your physical. I also know that Jethro is clean and we have nothing to worry about. Having said that, I trust the two of you to take care of me in that sense. I can also assure you I am clean, and intend to stay that way.”

Tony shook his head, meeting Jen’s eyes. “No. Kind of…you know…turns me on. The two of you together. I’d like to watch sometime. There’s this chemistry and energy that comes from you two being together. It isn’t always comfortable. Sometimes it is way too intense, but I can never tear my eyes away. I want to be a part of that chemistry. I want to share what we have with Gibbs.”

“And we will. It’s going to change us, all of us. I don’t know that it’s going to be for good or not. I hope, I don’t want this to go badly for any of us. It could, even if we all agree that we’re adults and can do this and walk away without it hurting. We can do this right? I’m not worried about us, but I am worried about what it could do to all our relationship. We still have to work together after this.” She started eating and Tony breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Tony finally broke the silence, putting his thoughts in words. “We can do this, Jenny. We will do this. We can be mature about this and keep it out of the office. I know you and I can do it, and you and Gibbs have been doing it since you came here. If Gibbs and I can do it with you, what makes you think we can’t do it with each other. We can keep the freaky for after hours.” He gave her a brief smile. “Ever considered trying a strap-on? We could have Jethro pick one up on the way back.”

Jen’s expression turned wistful. “Jethro hasn’t always kept it out of the office. He’s used our previous relationship when he thought it would get him further. He’s just been tactful enough to keep it out of the bullpen most of the time. Not always, but sometimes.”   
Playing devil’s advocate wasn’t a lot of fun, not when this was what she wanted. But Tony had to be one hundred percent sure this was what he wanted. “Why would I need a strap-on, I have two willing and able men at my beck and call. I can order the two of you around all I want, and never get tired. Sounds like a great deal to me.”

“Jethro has always used every relationship to his advantage, Jenny. Abby he plays like a master, he guilt trips Ducky whenever he needs to; he terrifies Tim. It’s the way he works to get the best out of all of us. I’d be naïve to think he’d never used me. He has. He’s used me the most because he knows he’ll get the results he wants. This is nothing new. But he has places he won’t cross and he won’t use this if he intends to have a job at NCIS.”

Jenny understood what Tony was saying but it still grated. “I understand that, and I don’t mind. But we’re giving him a whole world of blackmail to work with. Not that he’d use it so blatantly, but he could end up running the organization from his cube in the bullpen if he wanted to.” Jen knew it could happen, but she also knew, at least she hoped that Jethro wouldn’t do that. “Of course, this could be all a moot point. Gibbs could have decided on his way to pick up supplies that we aren’t worth the hassle.”

“Oh, you’re worth the hassle, both of ya. You done with the Gibbs character assassination so we can get down to business, or should I join in? You forget, Jenny, I’m a reservist and I have the most time of all of us invested in NCIS. I stand to lose a lot as well. What happened to faith, Jenny? Did you lose it when Tony and I got hard or are you just scared?”

Jenny whirled around, scrambling to her feet, hands on her hips. “Damn it, Jethro, don’t sneak up on me like that. Have you considered that not all of us are super stealthy any longer and don’t expect that we’ll be snuck up on in our own house.” Jen turned around and scowled at the man she had just been discussing. “You don’t have to knock, but be considerate, especially when you’re eavesdropping.”

“Damn it, Jenny, sharpen your instincts. What if it’d been the FBI. They aren’t necessarily going ring the bell and wait to be let in. Don’t let your guard down. I wasn’t sneaking or slinking or stalking or any other fancy word you can come up with.”

Jethro touched her hair gently. “If you don’t want to or aren’t ready for this, I can be a gentleman. No regrets and no repercussions. You guys have to be sure. You have to trust and believe in me.”

Tony admired Gibbs’ restraint. “Jen? Honey, you mean everything to me. It’s in your hands.”

“I didn’t lose anything, just needed to make sure Tony knew what we were opening ourselves up to. You can’t tell me that it will be the same after tonight, even if we all walk away and act like nothing happened. I’m open to whatever happens today. Tony needed to know, this isn’t just a one night relationship and we all walk away to never see one another again.”

“Can’t be the same even if we walked away. The director had his hand on my dick, Jen. I’m not inclined to forget how sexy that was.” Jethro looked at Tony. “I’m not a one-night relationship guy. Three ex-wives and your partner can attest to that. But I’m ready to see what happens, if you’re brave enough to do so.”

“Oh, trust me, Gibbs. I am.” Tony shoved back from the table and took the bag from the other man’s hands. “As long as it doesn’t hurt what I have with Jenny, I’m ready for anything.”

Gibbs reached for Tony’s hand and pulled him close, and Tony extended his to Jenny. “Good thing she’s got a king-size bed.”

“You act as if you’ve been in it recently.” She still had the king-size bed, but there was no reason to make it easy for Jethro. “I could have downsized you realize, make it more cozy for Tony and I.”

“Nope, but I know you, Jenny, and you may have changed on the outside but deep inside you’re the same romantic Jen who liked dark wood, big beds, a lot of pillows. And has the same taste in men.”

“Not intentional, by any stretch. Just happens that I have a thing for intelligent men, and how best to get to know that then by working with them.” Jen wouldn’t allow herself to be baited that way, she knew that Gibbs had his rules and she was the reason for number twelve. But she didn’t see a problem with dating as long as it was clear in the end that they had to keep their personal and work lives separate. She’d never been able to manage it before with Jethro, but maybe now that they were older and she liked to think somewhat wiser, it could happen.

Jethro shrugged. “Wasn’t analyzing. There’s a difference between my analysis and powers of observation.” She seemed somewhat unsure then completely confident almost in the same moment. It was alluring and he liked this human and vulnerable side to Jen.

“Well, your observation skills have gotten better over the years then. Or you hide more then you let on.” Jethro Gibbs had always kept her on her toes, and it’s one of the things she loved and yet hated about him. But that quality was also what had drawn her to Tony. “I suppose I can’t tell you to stop observing, but go into this like you don’t know anything about me, Jethro. While my need for a king size bed may not have changed, a lot has since Paris. I’m not that little junior agent anymore.”

“Never thought it, Jen. From the moment you stood up as new director in MTAC, I knew how much you’d changed. But that little junior agent I fell in love with is still inside. You’ve changed and not transformed.” He brushed her hair back gently before turning his attention to Tony.

Jethro looked into Tony’s eyes. They were essentially the same height, same general body shape, and it felt good to have such a hard, strong man pressed against him. “I want to explore you, DiNozzo, but right now, let’s share Jenny. I think she could use the attention.”

Tony sucked in a breath, almost kissing Gibbs for a second before he pulled away and nodded. “Yeah. Never…been in this place before. Sounds like a good place to start.” 

“Jenny can make up her own mind you know, and can decide if she wants to be shared. I’m not a pizza you two can bond over.”

Jethro turned, bringing her into the conversation. “Tell us what you want, Jenny. Tell us.” He lowered his voice to a sexy rasp, meeting her gaze head on.

“You and Tony, upstairs in my bed. There’s a lot of power knowing that you two are in my bed, and not me sneaking to be in yours.” Jen was proud that she was the one who seemed to be in control of all of this, that they looked to her to see what was going to happen next. “I want skin, and heat. I want you both inside me, I want to know that while we’re up there I can be as strong or as venerable as I want to be. I want to know I don’t have to be the director, that I can just be a girl with two beautiful boys and have a little fun.”

Jethro slanted a scorching gaze to Tony. “I think we can do that, Jenny. I know it’d be my pleasure to…serve in that way.” He smirked before pulling her against him. “Feel how much I want this, Jenny, not only with him, but with you again. You always tied me up in knots.”

He took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, passionately. He scooped Jenny up in his arms and began walking up the stairs, Tony right behind him. He placed Jenny on the bed and stepped back, right into DiNozzo’s embrace, the other man grinding against his ass.

“Nice,” Tony growled into his ear before Jethro pulled away. “Ladies first, Director.”

Tony came around, leaning over Jenny, brushing her hair back just as Gibbs had done. “Who do you want where, Jenny. You’re driving this, so just tell us what you need.”

~*~  
Ducky ushered Abby into the Ritz Carleton in Pentagon City. He hadn’t been to the tea service often, but it had a good enough reputation and it was very quiet during the working day. Soon they were seated, each of them with a pot steaming before them and an arrangements of sandwiches and pastries on the table. 

“How are you doing about all of this, Abigail? I remember how driven you were when Tony was framed. We were so worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine Ducky, as soon as we prove that this is a setup. I don’t like when the FBI goes after someone on our team. It means less sleep for me, and everyone on pins and needles. This is almost as bad as then, but at least they haven’t taken Jenny to jail. Who knows what could happen to her then.”

“It wouldn’t be pretty. At best, she’d be a target for inmates and staff. At worst, we shouldn’t go there.” Ducky poured his tea. “Do you think Tony is ready to boss Gibbs?”

“Gibbs seemed to be okay with Tony being in charge. I never would have believed it, but he managed to surprise me.” Abby poured her own tea, taking in the steamy fragrance. “Thing is, I’m not sure that Gibbs is going to play nice no matter who is in charge. He looked like he had some sort of scheme already in the works. Wouldn’t matter if the SecNav himself was in the director’s office, he’d be plotting something. Tony will let him get away with it, as long as he thinks it will benefit the investigation, and if it isn’t. Well, that’s when things will get interesting.”

“Ah, yes. There would be an epic clash of wills, given Tony’s quite complex feelings for our Jethro. It may prove to be quite the situation indeed. Perhaps we should bring some popcorn to the next meeting as we watch the scene unfold.”

Ducky took a small sandwich and nibbled on it. “Much better than that artery clogging pizza. Do you know that a single slice of a large pizza pie can be over a thousand calories?”

“Tony doesn’t know who he wants, because he also has some extremely complex feelings for Madam Director. I don’t know if he’s acted on them or not, but they are there. Will be interesting to see what happens when everyone finds out just how complex Tony really is.”

“Do you think his feelings for her are so complex? I’ve noted a genuine attraction that he tries to keep deeply hidden, but I haven’t seen anything beyond that, even today. Has he confided in you, dear girl?”

“No, he hasn’t. I flat out told him he could, but he didn’t take me up on it. And of course, this is all just speculation. For all we know, Tony has joined a convent and hasn’t been looking at anyone. We could be totally wrong on this. But if we’re right, it will make all of our jobs slightly more complicated.”

“I think everything has changed since he and Jeanne fell in love. He’s seemed different, don’t you think? Settled, grounded, his true maturity showing through finally.”

“They wouldn’t have offered him the director position, temporary or not, if that wasn’t the case.” Abby sipped at her tea, looking over the cup at her companion. “I miss my Tony, new and responsible Tony is nice, but he’s been almost a little isolated from the rest of us. It’s like he’s trying to keep things on a non-personal level, and it’s not something I’m used to with him. I want my Tony back.”

“We’ll have a talk with him, you and me. As soon as we’re done with our tea, we’ll go back to the office and speak with him.” He squeezed Abby’s hands. “He’s in there, he just wore his hurt on his sleeve, and is still getting through that.”

“I hope that’s all. I want to help him, but I don’t know how to do it. He’s keeping me out of his life, and it’s a new experience. Maybe you’ll have better luck with him then I have. He respects you, and might open more to you then he would to me. Maybe he’s having guy problems.”

“Jeanne scarred him, Abby. Having Jeanne and losing Jeanne aged his spirit and soul. He’s got a different look to his eyes now. Much more guarded and much more serious. If we let him know that our hearts and arms are open to him, perhaps he’ll feel the need to open up to us.”

“I really wish that bitch would just leave us alone. I don’t even know her and she’s screwing with people I love. If not her, her father, which is even worse. First someone tries to blow Tony up because of them, and she goes and breaks his heart. Now the damn family is back for more. Why won’t they just go away?”

Ducky had been contemplating this for a while, but having Abby say it made him sure he could confide in her. “We can make that problem go away, my dear. Permanently.”

“What are you thinking, Ducky? We can’t kill her; I don’t want her dead or anything. That would hurt Tony more then her just leaving town again. She’s hurt him too much as it is.”

“Not at all, Abigail. I’m far too civilized for that.” Let her think he wasn’t considering just the thing. “Money talks, especially for a young activist doctor.”

“Her gazillionaire father just died, leaving her a small fortune. If she’s not his only heir, she’s one of a select few. I’m not sure she can be bought off for any reasonable amount, not even for a good cause.”

“A hefty donation, perhaps in the millions, to her favorite charity could engender her distance. I don’t know a better way for us to protect Tony from it. We could have lost him when the car exploded. We could have lost him any time at all.”

“It might work. I can hope.” But would Jeanne go for something like that, and agree to just disappear. “I will have to do some digging. We might be able to force her hand, make her leave even if she wanted to seek revenge. Everyone has a past, and I’m the queen of digging it up. If money doesn’t work, maybe a little uncivilized behavior would be called for. Not killing her, but the potential of information that would ruin her career may make her reconsider her revenge.”

Ducky set his jaw. “I can be uncivilized if need be. Especially if a friend’s freedom is on the line.”


	5. Save My Soul

Chapter 5

Jethro watched Jenny, waiting for her to tell Tony what she wanted. He was more than willing and able to let this play out how ever the couple wanted and shifted slightly, bag with lube and condoms bumping against his leg. Tony must have brought those up, Jethro realized.

Jenny reached out for her Tony, wanting to reassure him. She knew this was what her partner wanted, but he was still unsure enough to need to keep a hold on her or at least have her close enough to touch. How this was going to work, she wasn’t sure. Tony was an only child who wasn’t used to sharing his toys. 

“Sit down, Tony, you need to relax some.” Jen motioned him next to Gibbs. “We have all the time in the world tonight, and while I’m sure you want to get to the good stuff, I think we need to enjoy each other first.” With the sexy panties she wore under her robe and nightie, she allowed herself the little feminine touches that made it bearable to have to play with all the big boys. 

She slipped the robe off her shoulders, fiddling with the straps to her nightgown. “We can play without being serious and I’m in no rush.”

Tony angled a glance to Gibbs, a slight knowing smile playing over his face, even though his eyes were a little uncertain.

“Yeah, but I have pressing matters,” Gibbs said quietly, winking at Tony. He came up off the bed and kneeled behind Tony, rubbing his shoulders. “Relax, you’re going to get what you’ve been wanting. We all are. You get to direct this movie, DiNozzo.”

His hands slid down Tony’s body, finding his hardness and stroking it gently, a hand curving around it. Tony gasped and Jethro wrapped his other arm low around his waist, pressing himself against Tony’s back and rocking against him. “How’s that, director? Want to do this with you buried inside that beautiful woman?”

Tony gasped and nodded, rolling his head back against Gibbs’ shoulder. 

“Okay. Lets get her clothes off together. Then we can strip each other, or we can let her do it to us. Imagine her on her knees, licking our cock heads.”

“You’re talkative in bed,” Tony managed.

“You complaining?”

Tony chuckled and shook his head, leaning over to kiss Jen deeply. Her nipples were hard and he palmed one through the silk, watching as Gibbs lowered his mouth to the other. Never one to be left out, Tony pulled her remaining nipple into his mouth, licking and flicking it with the flat of his tongue.

“Oh, that’s nice, real nice.” Jen tried to arch up, but felt on warm hand on her stomach holding her in place. “When I said go slow, I thought I’d be able to participate. I want to play too.” The hand didn’t let up though and was joined by a second one, not from the same person. “You two are enjoying this way too much.”

“Oh yeah,” Gibbs whispered from around her nipple. She was getting wet now, her musk in the air, their scents blending. 

“Always enjoy my responsive woman, “Tony added, dragging the wet silk over her body. He slid down lower, pulling her sodden panties off and driving his tongue inside, devouring her, flicking hr clit with his tongue.

Gibbs’ hand was in Tony’s hair and he thought he heard the wet sounds of deep kisses, but she was so moist and responding and he just wanted to drink her in for a few more decades.

Gibbs shifted and came back onto the bed, kneeling now, palm running over his hard cock. “Participate away, Jen.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Jen pushed up using her elbows as leverage, and took the head of Jethro’s cock in her mouth. She recognized the taste immediately, and moaned. She knew the vibrations would drive Jethro crazy. Letting go, she looked up at her lover, knowing he would want more. “I want to see you take Tony, while he’s eating me. I think that would be extremely sexy.”

He stroked a finger down her face. “Then stop. I’m so ready right now and I want to make this last for him.” When she lifted her mouth away from him, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “Missed you so much, Jenny.”

He moved down Jen’s body. “Gonna bury myself inside you, Tony. Gonna fuck you. Jenny wants to watch me take you so let’s give her a show.” He leaned in, licking Jenny’s clit and then turned DiNozzo’s head, kissing the other man deeply, moaning as their tongues tangled.

Leaving Tony to Jenny’s sweet cunt, he slipped a condom on and slicked himself up. “Relax, Tony. Gonna get you ready to take me.” He got Tony naked without any problem, that tight ass ready for him.

Tony was relaxed and his finger slipped beyond the ring with relative ease, Tony’s breathing evened out after only a couple of seconds. It took only minutes to prepare Tony, and soon he was easily taking three of Jethro’s fingers and bucking back against them.

“All ready for me, Boss?” Jethro asked into Tony’s ear. He nodded and Jethro removed his fingers, peeling off the condom he’d used to keep his hand clean. “Watch Jen. I’m going to bury myself in his hot ass.”

He pushed in slowly, groaning. He was so hot and tight. “Ah, Tony. Good.” 

Tony threw his head back, moaning low. “Gibbs…” He hadn’t felt like this in forever, if he ever had. Liquid fire ripped through him and he rode it out, closing his eyes for composure. This was Gibbs inside him and that was fucking amazing,

Gibbs opened his eyes, stilling, watching Jen. “Like what you see, Jenny?”

He experimentally tightened around the other man’s cock, his body tense and keyed up. The less he thought about this, the better or else it’d be over before it even began. “God, Gibbs…”

“Mmmmm… Like doesn’t even begin to cover what I’m feeling right now. Love, on the other hand comes a little closer.” She had known how beautiful the guys would look together, and Tony, bless him, hadn’t stopped his actions. “Tony knows just how much I’m enjoying this scene. I’m so incredibly turned on right now, I don’t think there is enough either of you two could do to satisfy me.”

Gibbs came over Tony’s back, stilling inside him and leaned over, stroking a finger inside Jen. It was awkward and a little uncomfortable but it brought him close to her wet center. He leaned in, licking her slowly before backing off and muscling Tony ’s entire body onto the bed, body no longer bent over the mattress.

Tony groaned, taking on more of Gibbs’ weight and grunted as he hit the bed, weight on hands and knees, He was content to let the other man move him for their combined pleasure.

“Watch him, Jenny. Watch what I’m doing to him.” They were head to foot with Jen, both of their hands playing with Jenny’s wet folds. He started fucking Tony in long strokes.

“Stroke him, Jen. Bet he’s dying to have that hand around his cock. Never told me he had such a great cock. And you do, Tony. I’m gonna deep throat you.”

Gibbs was a talker in bed? Who knew? All Tony could concentrate on was that hot cock buried in his ass and how damn good that felt. “Gibbs,” he groaned. The man was a master, he must have known exactly where to hit, where his prostate was. Tony was already seeing stars, his cock leaking.

And it was Gibbs fucking him. GIBBS!

“Jen,” he groaned, twisting his head to look at her face.

Jen slowed her strokes down, wanting to make this last for Tony as long as possible. “You’re so beautiful, Tony. You’re suited for this, never thought I’d enjoy someone else putting that look of bliss on your face but I’m glad I’m part of it. Isn’t he pretty, Jethro?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs said in a low tense voice, his need painting every word and every gasp and moan. “Tony…Jen, he’s the tightest, hottest glove. I want this to last forever.” He slowed his thrusts a little, lengthening them into slow, long motions, pausing when he bottomed out.

There was something incredibly kinky about fucking Tony so close to Jen, not the least of which being the way she looked at them, the heat in her eyes.

Gibbs turned Tony around gently, moving completely in sync with him. “Sink inside her, Tony. The three of us merged as one.”

Tony swallowed hard, kissing Jen thoroughly, green eyes meeting green eyes, Gibbs’ satisfied moans ripping through him and leaving a whimpering bundle of need behind. “Jen, he’s so incredible.”

“Yes, he is. Or at least he was. I can assume he’s just as good as I remember.” That admission was going to get her in trouble, but she loved it when Tony punished her. “He knows how to make you feel good, doesn’t he, Tony?”

“Yeah,” Tony gasped, looking down at Jenny. He was completely overcome, not only with lust but by emotion too. “He’s just as amazing as I thought and hoped he’d be, Jen. So good. For you too?”

The movement of both men was hard, and there wasn’t a set rhythm but it was still exciting. “I’ve never had any complaints, but this is beyond anything I know. You’re both going to have to work real hard to top this experience.”

Gibbs leaned over Tony, staring into Jen’s eyes. “I think we can try, Jen. Long as it isn’t a one time thing.” He loved this wholeness and didn’t want to question what it all meant. He put a hand on Tony’s shoulder to still him and kissed Jenny tenderly, then turned Tony’s face and kissed him as well.

He froze as Tony moved inside Jenny, watching them, letting his own lust build, just taking his pleasure from their bond. “You two look incredible together. Perfect. Can’t believe a guy like me gets to share.”

Tony twisted his head around. Was Gibbs being humble? He was the glue that had brought him and Jen together initially. “You belong here, Gibbs. Make no mistake about it. We wouldn’t have said yes if we both didn’t want this.”

Tony had stilled too but he clenched and released his ass muscles and he could see he was pushing Gibbs toward the edge. “Fuck me, Gibbs,” he said as he started driving into Jen deeply again.

“God, Tony.” When he started doing that grip and release thing, Gibbs’ hold on his control started to fracture. “Tony!” The other man started working his cock faster and harder and Gibbs came with a choked groan, resting his head against Tony’s back and allowing his weight to help DiNozzo go deeper inside Jen.

Jen’s whole body was vibrating with lust, as the weight of both men moving in her was enough to push her body over a second time. “You’re so good baby, so in tune with what I need. Didn’t even know myself that I needed the both of you today but you did. Willing to make that kind of sacrifice to make me happy. I love that about you.”

“Jenny,” Tony whispered. Gibbs was strong and solid against his back and Jenny was soft and wet and hot under him and it was too much pleasure for one man to take. He leaned in, kissing her passionately, driving himself inside her with deep thrusts that Gibbs assisted, his own weight pushing Tony higher.

“Jenny…” He was right on the edge but wanted to make sure he had wrung all the pleasure out of her he could.

“You’ve given me so much today, Tony. Don’t hold back now.” Jenny said, before nipping at his lower lip. “We both deserve the pleasure you’re holding back. I know Jethro will enjoy it almost as much as I will.”

Tony turned his head, looking back at the man atop him as he pulsed and exploded inside Jenny. After a moment of locking eyes with Gibbs, he turned to Jenny, nodding, chuckling, completely crazed from the sensations rocking him. “I love you, Jen. “We’re going to be absolutely fine.”

“There ya go, DiNozzo,” Gibbs stroked down the younger man’s body, rolling off him but continuing to rest a hand on his sweaty back. “You just relax, Tony. Just relax.”

Gibbs stripped off the condom and tossed it away, then stretched out on his back, breathing deeply, completely satisfied at being with these two.

~*~

Ducky continued to sip his tea, watching Abby. She hadn’t commented since he’d mentioned that he could be uncivilized. “Do you like your tea, my dear?”

“It’s great, Ducky. I’m really enjoying our afternoon out. I don’t feel like a princess all too often.” Abby wondered just how uncivilized her companion could be. She just couldn’t see Ducky doing something totally under handed; he was just so nice. “I’m just worried about what’s happening. What might still happen. I don’t see us getting a lot of support, as long as the Director is under suspicion. They’re going to try to keep us from doing anything to help her. We need to do something, and as long as it doesn’t involve murder I’m behind it. If only someone could talk to Jeanne. Let her know she must be wrong.”

“We can make that happen, Abigail. If you think she’d respond to us, that is.”

“I can hope. We’re not threatening, no matter how uncivilized you say you can be. We aren’t active agents, which might also help. I think maybe if you speak to her about how you knew her father, how much you liked him.” Ducky had a way with women, even if he was just trying to be kind. “We should have invited her to tea, this really is fantastic. These little cookies make the whole deal for me. The tea is good, but cookies. Yeah, that’s good. If that doesn’t work, I’ll talk to her. Woman to woman. Explain a few things to her; maybe get her to see she doesn’t have to do this. I think she knows who really did this, and it wasn’t Jenny.”

“Telephone her, Abby. You’re much less threatening. If we can meet with her together, we might be even less threatening. Who would be intimidated by me, after all?”

“Take that back, I am so threatening!” Of the two of them, Ducky was probably the least threatening but he was looking t this as she was a female and Jeanne might not flip out if she were to reach out to her. “I’ll call, I don’t know 

“It might not be a bad idea, Abigail. Could it hurt to try?”

“I don’t think so. But if she goes to the FBI saying we’re harassing her. It’s bad enough they removed us from the case, but I don’t want to get any of us in more trouble then we already are.” Abby wasn’t sure if them getting involved would make Jeanne more determined to see this to the end, or if the woman could be reasoned with. “They’re already after Madam Director, what’s to say she won’t finger another member of the team too?”

“Because, my dear girl, it will make her seem all the more desperate and she wants to appear stable and credible. By throwing around wild accusations, she merely makes it worse for herself. And trust me, Abigail, she wouldn’t want it. It undermines her entire case for revenge.”

“No, she wouldn’t want to look any more crazy then she already does. That they believe her, that’s what amazes me.” Abby couldn’t imagine why Jeanne was going after the Director. Tony made sense; he was the face of her pain. But going after the director of an agency was ballsy. “I would think that Fornell would need a credible lead, not a heart broken daughter who will say anything to pin the blame on the agency that she blames for her fathers death.”

“So we talk to Fornell, my dear. We’ll get answers. We’re completely devoid of anything that would cause anyone to become defensive so let’s put our detective hats on and become Holmes and Watson.”

“He might listen to me.” Abby had noticed that Tobias Fornell had a way of watching her that made her think that he might enjoy her short skirts and leather boots. “I’d be honored to be your Watson, Ducky. Without my babies, I don’t know what I’ll be able to do. But I can research with the best of them. It would be better if I could get my hands on the forensic evidence the FBI has, I’m way better then their lab rat. But I don’t think I could swing that. Maybe with a shorter skirt, but I’m not sure I want to pander myself out that way. I’ll just have to make do.”

Ducky flicked a gaze at Abby’s legs and smiled. “Those gams will get you anywhere, my dear Watson.”


End file.
